<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тонкая грань by EliLynch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229507">Тонкая грань</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch'>EliLynch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Romance, повседневность</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночи, которых не было.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тонкая грань</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночью все мы оказываемся в каком-то другом мире, Тео в этом уверен твердо. Ночью пространство искажается, и ты сам меняешься. Что-то сдвигается в мозгу, делая тебя более откровенным, менее повернутым на повседневных заботах. И дело не только в алкоголе и наркоте, нет-нет.<br/>Сильно устав за день, он не предается обычным своим самобичеваниям из-за матери, сидит в отупении, не позволяя себе лечь в постель. Сон как раз страшит. Заснешь — и проснешься в «самый темный час» от кошмара, уж будь уверен. Хорошие сны в памяти не задерживаются, а кошмары остаются надолго. И повезет, если рядом с тобой будет Борис, который обовьет руками и ногами, словно запеленает, лишая возможности двигаться, дергаться в тисках панической атаки, но что, если нет?<br/>В комнату к отцу не сбежишь. Будешь лежать и плакать до рассвета, а потом плестись в школу, не понимая, из-за чего именно возникла твоя головная боль. Кошмары или похмелье, а может, тошнит от самого себя.<br/>Рассветы, в отличие от ночей, отвратительны. Они являются вместе с ощущением похмелья и горечи на языке, даже если ты не пил.<br/>Так что уж лучше пить, тогда точно знаешь, за что будешь страдать потом.</p><p>Ночью, когда ты — не совсем ты, многое дозволено. То, о чем ты не должен говорить при свете солнца. Ведь это было не совсем взаправду. Это была игра. Игра, от которой щемит сердце и кружится голова.<br/>Но Тео известно, что бывают в мире игры намного опаснее. Он же живет в Вегасе, черт возьми.</p><p>После нескольких раз он осмелел и теперь первым целует Бориса, как только становится достаточно темно, так, что ни Бог, ни мама, глядящая (возможно) с небес, его увидеть и осудить не смогут.<br/>Вряд ли мама бы стала его осуждать, в любом случае. Она бы купила ему презервативов и сказала, что не бывает ориентации «гей только по ночам» или «только для лучшего друга».<br/>Но мамы нет, и презервативы они с Борисом не используют. Их и воровать-то было бы стыдно. Сложно придумать, для чего ты собираешься их выкрасть, если то, чем они занимаются после полуночи, происходит <i>не здесь</i> и не подлежит обсуждениям.</p><p>Борис хрипло смеется в перерывах между поцелуями и тянется к початой бутылке. Они передают ее друг другу. Непрямой поцелуй — прямой — непрямой. Вкус алкоголя на губах привычно горчит. Тео научился глотать, не морщась, и это относится не только к их дешевой выпивке.<br/>На что, чтобы помочь Борису раздеться, уходит не больше пары минут. Почти вся одежда ему велика, из штанов он чуть ли не выпадает, свитера с прорехами такие большие, что Тео мог бы залезть под этот свитер и изобразить, что они с Борисом сиамские близнецы.<br/>Вместо этого он изображает, что ничего кроме дружеских чувств не испытывает, и делает вид, что его вовсе не захлестывает волна нежности и желания, когда, стащив с Бориса свитер и джинсы, он видит все его выступающие ребра и пару новых синяков на бедрах или коленях, появляющихся с завидной регулярностью.<br/>Сползая вниз по кровати, он целует каждый из синяков, немного боясь, что сейчас ему расскажут, какой он глупый, до чего же сопляк и девчонка. Но Борис ночью лишается всех своих иголок, ершистость пропадает, вместо этого оборачиваясь уязвимостью, граничащей с абсолютным доверием.<br/>Благодаря алкоголю Тео видел все происходящее с долей отстраненности, через призму временной уверенности в себе. Алкоголь — это заклинание с ограниченным временем действия и многочисленными побочными эффектами, отрава, которую употребляют добровольно. Мини-суицид. И Борис — его отрава. В пустынях можно закапывать трупы и клады, Борис — единственное ценное, что он нашел в этом безлюдном краю жары, песков и мудаков.</p><p>Сколько бы раз они ни занимались… этим, а он все равно слишком торопится и действует неуклюже, то чересчур медленно водя рукой по члену Бориса, то резко убыстряя темп, как будто если действовать очень быстро, то Борис так же быстро кончит, а следом за ним и он сам, и можно будет упасть в объятия друг друга, нежась в отголосках оргазма. Пока они не опоздали и тусклый свет не начал прорываться через занавески. Пока не пришло время забывать. Пусть останется только нежность.<br/>Бывает, что Борис что-то хрипло шепчет на русском, а то и на украинском (поди различи) в процессе неловко-восхитительного действа. Тео не понимает, что именно он говорит, но каждое слово звучит охренительно сексуально, и за ним наверняка скрывается нечто пошлое. В других случаях, если Борис не совсем теряет голову, то подбадривает Тео «да, так» и «очень… хорошо», из-за чего его собственный член болезненно пульсирует, требуя внимания.<br/>Если же Борис решает ублажать его, то, как правило, становится на колени. Тео сомневается, что Борис хоть раз бывал в церкви, и мысль о том, что он — единственный человек, перед которым Борис Павликовский когда-либо опускался на колени, немножко (очень) сводит с ума. Несмотря на то, что их ласки неумелы, а Борис еще и кусается в самые неподходящие моменты, <i>это</i> у них всегда заканчивается чистейшим наслаждением, какого не получишь ни от порошка, ни от таблеток.<br/>Хорошо еще, когда лицом к лицу, сидя на полу, когда глаза Бориса — темные провалы, поблескивающие при слабом свете луны, как вода на дне колодца, когда его пальцы вцепляются в плечи, когда он облизывает губы или неосознанно закусывает нижнюю губу, побуждая тоже укусить ее, так, чтобы остался заметный след и Борису потом пришлось бы врать в школе о «диких девчонках».<br/>Тео в подобных ситуациях губы не облизывает, а судорожно глотает воздух и вцепляется в густые волосы Бориса, заставляя его по-кошачьи шипеть от боли.<br/>Не доходят они только до самого главного. Случается, шлепают друг друга, сжимают пальцами ягодицы, проводят кончиками пальцев между ними, но стеснение и страх мешают сломать последний барьер. Даже во сне и темноте. Если они зайдут так далеко, то все станет слишком серьезным. Настоящим. Тео не из тех, чьи сны позволяют без ограничений парить в воздухе, дышать под водой или (пожалуйста!) оживлять мертвых. Не может он и позволить такую роскошь, как полноценный секс (да-да, секс, скажи уже этот долбанное слово) с Борисом. Поэтому — только так.<br/>Завтра будет отвратительно-яркий новый день, но ночь принадлежит им. Шепотам и стонам, горячим прикосновениям, поцелуям с привкусом крови. Без страха и без чувства одиночества. Без разговоров и дурацких вопросов. Без сожалений.<br/>Хотя нет, одно найдется.<br/>Как же печально, что все это происходит в каком-то другом мире.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>